


The Reason

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is one possible reason why Robert is against Vic having the baby.





	The Reason

I had this idea because I thought maybe Robert had a reason for being such a ass, a hot ass but still a ass.

The Reason  
I sit here thinking about how I messed things up with Vic. She is so focused on having this baby, she isn't even thinking about how hard it will be having a living reminder of the worst night of her life. Aaron and Diane keep telling me to support her but I can't, not after Beth. Beth was amazing, when dad kicked me out of the village. I was homeless with no prospects for the future. But then I met Beth while begging for food. She must have seen something in me because she offered me a job washing dishes at her coffee shop. It wasn't much but it was a start. Beth was more than just a boss, she was a friend when I needed one. It was because of her I was able to get into a business course. Which led me to a job with Lawrence, which is the reason for having my life with Aaron. I wish she was here now, I miss her so much but she's gone. I ask myself if I haven't been so supportive of her, then maybe she wouldn't have done it. I remember when she was raped by her boyfriend. I held her night after night while she cried and it broke my heart. She went from a strong confident woman to a complete wreck. Then she found out she was pregnant with that's animal's kid. Beth was catholic, so abortion never even crossed her mind but maybe if I had tried to talk her into it, then maybe she would have listened but no, I supported her. I even help Beth with naming the kid. I really thought Beth was coping with being a mum and everything until I got that phone call. I will never forget that night, it is burned into my memory. I was at a business meeting with Lawrence trying to land a big deal and having a good time when Beth's sister called to tell me that Beth had killed herself. I will always ask myself if I had done this or that, then would she still be alive. I will never know but I won't let Vic go down the same road. I won't stand over my sister's grave. I will do everything I can to save my sister.


End file.
